


More Than Friends

by kazooiecrewie



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazooiecrewie/pseuds/kazooiecrewie
Summary: AU where you and Ethan are good friends who mutually like each other and like to pretend that you don't (at least until there's alcohol in your systems)"When Ethan offered you his extra pass to PAX East, flight and hotel included, you jumped at the offer. Why wouldn't you? A free vacation with one of your best friends and the chance to finally meet all those other YouTube dweebs he won't shut up about sounded like a great time. Sure, you had to share a hotel room, god, a bed, with Ethan, but it's not like that never happened before..."





	1. Chapter 1

When Ethan offered you his extra pass to PAX East, flight and hotel included, you jumped at the over. Why wouldn't you? A free vacation with one of your best friends and the chance to finally meet all those other YouTube dweebs he won't shut up about sounded like a great time. Sure, you had to share a hotel room, god, a bed, with Ethan, but it's not like that's never happened before. Your mind flickered to the first time you woke up wrapped in his strong arms, back when the two of you promised that it was a one time thing fueled by a little too much vodka. Of course, that was a lie. Everyone who knew the two of you knew that you were completely smitten with each other, no matter how furiously you both denied it.  
The weekend at PAX was an incredible, indescribable experience. It went by in a blur; and before you knew it, you were in crammed in the back of an uber with Ethan and G. The convention may be over, but none of you were ready to say goodbye just yet, opting instead to have some drinks in Brian and Morgan's hotel room.  
It all seemed a little too familiar. You were sitting on Ethan's lap, your fourth - or was it your fifth? - drink in one hand, using the other to run your fingers through the handsome boy's blue hair. But this time, unlike every time before, his focus wasn't on you. Instead, Ethan was having a heated discussion with Brian about whether or not pineapple belonged on pizza. After trying, and failing, to regain his attention, you pouted, climbing off of him and switching your concentration to G, who was standing against the wall, drink in hand. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe you were just sick of the dumb-ass, blue-haired boy not giving you the attention you deserved, but you were determined to have some fun tonight, no matter who it was with. G was cute enough anyways, and it was an extra bonus if it pissed Ethan off.  
Things started off slow, you and G slurring your words as you talked about the past weekend and the next time you'd be seeing each other. It wasn't until you two started getting handsy that you could feel Ethan's eyes burning into your back. This, of course, only fueled the behavior. Just as you leaned in to make some stupid, dirty joke, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist and pull you away.  
"We're leaving," a voice growled in your ear as you were dragged out of the hotel room and across the hall, barely acknowledging anyone else in the room. You struggled to conceal your smirk as Ethan forced you into your shared hotel room, slamming the door behind you. "Do you want to explain why the fuck you were all over G back there? You know how I feel about you."


	2. Chapter 2

_You struggled to conceal your smirk as Ethan forced you into your shared hotel room, slamming the door behind you. "Do you want to explain why the fuck you were all over G back there? You know how I feel about you." ___

"Do I?" You snap back, "because earlier, you made it seem like you wanted nothing to do with me."  
"So you decided to fuck around with my best friend then? Nice. Really nice." With that, Ethan takes a step towards you.  
It's easy to see the annoyance, the anger in his eyes as he continues to move forward. With each step, you take one back, until you feel the cool wall up against your exposed skin. You find yourself with nowhere to go, nowhere to run, but the alcohol swirling in your system gives you a sudden surge of confidence. You smile sweetly, cocking your head to the side, "Are you gonna do something about it?"   
An exasperated sigh falls through Ethan's lips as he looks as you, shaking his head.   
"You fucking tease."  
You hold eye contact for what feels like hours, and you gradually become aware of how close the two of you were. You can feel his warm, unsteady breath on your face, and the heat radiating off every inch of his body. Your eyes sweep across the boy's handsome face, admiring each feature, finally settling on his soft, pink lips. You find yourself biting your own, gaining a groan from Ethan in response.   
"What are you waiting for, Nestor?" You say softly, letting the words roll off your tongue. "I know someone across the hall who would-" Your words are cut off by Ethan crashing his lips onto yours,  
As you let out a soft moan, Ethan chuckles. His hands grip hard on your waist as he finally closes the small, remaining distance between you, pressing his body against yours. “We’ve been over this, sweetheart. If this was what you wanted, all you had to do was tell me,” he whispers, lips ghosting your ear. “I’m all too willing to give it to you.” As if to prove his point, he rolls his hips into yours, his bulge already prominent through his jeans. Another moan escapes your lips as your head falls back against the wall.   
“But you decided to tease me tonight. Wearing this little dress of yours, looking so good. How was I supposed to feel seeing my girl, so pretty, talking up my best friend when she should be on my lap?”  
“Your girl?” You scoff, your frustration from earlier rushing back. Your hands meet Ethan’s chest as you go to push him off, but he catches them, tutting as he pins them above your head.   
“You’re just asking to be punished now, aren’t you sweetheart?” He rolls his hips again, eliciting another moan from you. “All that teasing and back-talk… almost like you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here.”   
You loved coaxing this side out of Ethan. Seeing his sickly-sweet demeanor fall with every sway of your hips, revealing someone almost unrecognizable. If you hadn’t experienced it yourself, you would have said there was no way Ethan, pure and gentle Ethan, could be like this. But god, was it hot.   
“Maybe I have,” you say, half moaning as he begins his assault on your neck. “Care to remind me?”  
“Shut up” he grunts, head ducking down again. He knows exactly where your sweet spot is, and is sure to give it plenty of attention. He pauses for a moment to bring his mouth towards your ear “Face it, sweetheart. G doesn’t know you, doesn’t know your body, like I do. He doesn’t know just how you like it. But you’re like putty in my hands.”  
With that, he swiftly reaches behind you and unzips your dress, letting the fabric fall and pool at your feet. Goose bumps ripple across your skin as you stand there in only a set of matching bra and panties, black and red and covered in lace, which you were never admit you bought specifically for this trip. “Even prettier than I imagined,” Ethan cooes, eyes taking in every inch of your form.   
You could never get enough of the way he looked at you. It was like he was in awe, mesmerized by your beauty and he was worried if he took eyes off you, he’d never see you again. No matter how many times he’s seen you naked, he always had the same look in his eyes.   
One of his hands quickly reaches back up to hold your wrists in place, even though you were no longer fighting his grip. His lips finally come back to meet yours, the taste so sweet, as his other hand moves down to rub you through your panties. The friction is nowhere close to where you want, no need, it to be, but you find yourself falling apart anyways. Ethan was right, you thought, you were just like putty, and he was the sculptor.   
Your legs are close to giving out at this point, and you fight to keep standing as Ethan teases you, his fingers moving achingly slow. And suddenly, it all stops. You let out a whine at the sudden lack of contact.   
“Someone’s a little needy,” Ethan chuckles, seeing the pout on your flushed face. “You’re acting eager for someone who was trying to push me away a few minutes ago. Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re just getting started.”


End file.
